Amando a padre e hijo
by gsbym66
Summary: Laufey ama a su hijo,y Loki ama a su padre ,tan centrados están el uno en el otro que poco a nada les interesa que de pronto Odín y su hijo Thor se pasean por su empresa Jotunheim.


Acompañar a su padre nunca era algo difícil, era su obligación, si, pero no se sentía obligado ,y no la estaba Laufey le daba toda la libertad que un chico de veinte años pudiese desear ,y quizá por eso Loki era la personificación del hijo perfecto, y para él,Laufey era la personificación del padre perfecto

-Quiza sea un poco aburrida, avísame si quieres que nos vayamos antes - comenzó Laufey

\- Podríamos triplicar el valor de la compañía con esta reunión papá, no sería prudente su nos vamos antes . -Respondio Loki ,tomando del brazo a su padre

\- Como podríamos llamarnos humanos si no cometemos imprudencias de vez en cuando - bromeó con una sonrisa ,besando la mejilla de su único y adorado hijo

Así eran ellos ,tan llenos de amor el uno por el otro ,y tan llenos de rencor contra el mundo en general ,desde que Fárbauti ,su amada madre ,su amada esposa ,murió en un asalto cuando el pequeño Loki apenas hablaba , fue un golpe duro y ambos se refugiaron en el otro

Fueron los primeros en llegar, como era costumbre, la puntualidad era una regla de oro para ambos

Loki se dirigió a la ventana ,admirando la vista ,Laufey se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa ,admirando a su hijo ,tan similar a su esposa que no pudo evitar sonreír

\- ¿Te gusta la vista? ,Puedo comprar un edificio por aqui, tu cumpleaños no está tan lejos. - propuso

Loki río , se acercó a su padre y coloco ambas manos en sus hombros

\- Faltan cinco meses papá, no te preocupes, ¿Que te parece hacer un viaje? ,La vuelta al mundo como _Amelia Earhart_ ,nuestra versión de _Los viajes de Gulliver,_ ¿No sería interesante? .

\- Por supuesto, me gustaría tener un libro de viajes , un álbum de fotos quizá , necesitamos entonces nuestro propio cuarto oscuro , no confío en nadie para revelar nuestras memorias. - inclinó su cabeza para mirar a su hijo , este también se inclinó besando su frente

\- Por supuesto papá, hagámoslo , después de todo dicen que solo se vive una vez ,pero yo quiero vivir diez vidas ahora ,contigo.

Fue esa declaración la que escucharon Odín y su hijo Thor, fue una declaración tan íntima que por un segundo se quedaron anonados

Laufey los observó ,luego lo hizo Loki y luego de un breve saludo , y presentación, los cuatro se sentaron esperando a los demás accionistas

La reunión, como predijo Laufey ,fue aburrida, algo sobre fusionar una de sus empresas con la empresa Asgard ,de Odín , algo sobre ganar hasta el triple de sus ganancias y no sabía que más ,se dedicó a juguetear con el cabello de su hijo, y tal acción fue tan extraña para Odín y Thor ,como para los accionistas de Asgard , el resto estaba más que acostumbrado

Al final deslizaron un contrato frente a él, los accionistas estaban de acuerdo y solo hacía falta su firma

\- ¿Estas de acuerdo en esto, Hijo mío? - pregunto, y por el silencio su voz resonó en la habitación

Loki lo medito un poco ,tomo una pluma y el contrato ,marco un par de clausuras y tacho otras , luego se lo dio a Laufey

\- Firma , papá.

Enseguida Laufey firmó , luego se levantó junto a su hijo

-Bueno señores , es un placer estar ahora en el mismo bote ,quédense a celebrar si quieren ,yo debo planear un viaje. -se despidió

Loki hizo una ligera reverencia y siguió a su padre

Thor no pudo apartar los ojos de tan bello joven, bello y extraño ,jamás había conocido a un hijo tan apegado a su padre ,ni un padre tan centrado en su hijo , acababa de preguntar por el destino de toda una compañía a un chico de diecisiete años , claro ,el tenía veinticinco y había estudiado toda su vida para el puesto, pero Odín no le daría algún poder hasta estar seguro de que no lo llevarua a la quiebra

\- Debo pedirles un favor ,no pregunten sus razones - Pidió uno de los accionistas de _Jotunheim_ \- se que debe parecer extraña su forma de ser , pero ambos han llevado está compañía al ranking y mientras eso no cambie ,nadie aquí va a cuestionar su singular modo de ser.

Thor no tenía problema con eso, así que asintió , se giró a su padre que siempre tenía algo que decir ,pero éste sólo asintió también

Curioso, simplemente _curioso_.


End file.
